Love Always Finds A Way
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: I don't own any of the song and I don't own glee   What if Rachel didn't kiss Finn in the library in 2x22, it's summer holidays and Finn is determined to win her back.


**_Love Always Finds A Way _ **

I don't own any of the song nor do I own glee.

Summary: what if Rachel didn't kiss Finn in the library in 2x22, it's summer holidays and Finn is determined to win her back.

Finn POV

I'm sitting on my bed thinking about Rachel and how I could get her back after she rejected on the library that day had to be the worst day of my life

Flashback two weeks ago:

"_Where have you been" she asked_

"_Hiding out everyone hates me" I replied back while playing with my snow globe_

"_No they don't, it doesn't explain why you haven't said a word at me since we've been back" she said softly_

"_Because you should be more pissed at me than anyone else, I screwed I'm humiliated we worked so hard for everything, and I was suppose to be this big shot leader that holds everyone together and I blew it cost us the championship I said frustrated._

" _Look being an artist is about expressing your true feelings in the moment no matter what the consequences, what were you feeling what was you feeling in that moment" she asked me softly_

"_That I loved you and I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time" I answered softly_

"_So you did you know you gave it all up for one kiss was it worth it" she whispered_

" _Yeah how about you was it worth it for you" I asked hopefully_

" _Yeah because I know in my heart that we will have another shot at nationals but you have to know Finn I'm leaving I'm going to new York and I'm never coming back" she said_

"_Graduations a year away got any plans till then" I asked coyly and leaned in for a kiss only to have her pull back_

"_Finn wait we can't do this we've been in this position too many times and we've both hurt each other really bad" she said on the verge of tears_

" _I know Rach but I still love you and I want you to be my girlfriend no more lies just you and me" I said softly _

"_I'm sorry Finn I can't" she said and ran out of the library _

_I followed her as she ran to the auditorium and I could hear her crying I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and said softly_

"_Please just take a chance on me"_

" _Why because you've broken up with Quinn I should just welcome you with open arms god I am so sick of being the rebound you always go running back to her and you'll probably always will" she shouted at me_

"_Rach that's not true I won't you're the only girl for me please I don't care about everyone else only you" I said desperately_

"_Finn just go I can't hear this now please" she said still crying_

"_Rachel please this is about us just let me talk"_

_Then all of a sudden she started singing to me _

I don't wanna talk  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<p>

I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<p>

The winner takes it all  
>The loser standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny<p>

I was in your arms  
>Thinking I belonged there<br>I figured it made sense  
>Building me a fence<p>

Building me a home  
>Thinking I'd be strong there<br>But I was a fool  
>Playing by the rules<p>

The Gods may throw a dice  
>Their minds as cold as ice<br>And someone way down here  
>Loses someone dear<p>

The winner takes it all  
>(Takes it all)<br>The loser has to fall  
>(Has to fall)<br>It's simple and it's plain  
>(Yes, it's plain)<br>Why should I complain

But tell me does she kiss  
>Like I used to kiss you<br>Does it feel the same  
>When she calls your name<p>

Somewhere deep inside  
>You must know I miss you<br>But what can I say  
>Rules must be obeyed<p>

The judges will decide  
>(Decide)<br>The likes of me abide  
>(Abide)<br>Spectators of the show  
>Always staying low<br>(Staying low)

The game is on again  
>(All again)<br>A lover or a friend  
>(Or a friend)<br>A big thing or a small  
>(Big or small)<br>The winner takes it all  
>(Takes it all)<p>

I don't wanna talk  
>If it makes you feel sad<br>And I understand  
>You've come to shake my hand<p>

I apologize  
>If it makes you feel bad<br>Seeing me so tense  
>No self-confidence<br>But you see

The winner takes it all  
>The winner takes it all<p>

Someone winner  
>Takes it all<br>And one loses  
>Has to fall<p>

From a guide  
>From the side<br>Makes that feeling  
>Someone here<p>

Takes it all  
>Has to fall<br>This is magic  
>Someone here<p>

_Then she ran out of the room and I just stood there with tears streaming down my cheeks._

Today

Finn POV

I realised that I was stupid to just to stand there and let her go I looked over at my alarm clock and it said 1:30am so I decided to drive to her house determined to win her back and not let her go again, as I drove to her house I had the perfect song in mind to sing to her outside her house it's sung by one of my favourite rock bands ever and I've got boom box for music backup the karaoke version of course.

When I got to her house I noticed her bedroom light was on so I got out of the car and picked up a few little stones and started throwing them at her window after the fifth throw she finally opened her window she was in her pink fluffy pyjamas her hair messy but she has never looked more beautiful.

"Finn what are doing here so late" she half whispered and half shouted

" Um look Rach I was stupid to let you run out like that and I still want you back I need you and I love you so I thought of a song that express those feeling because I know how much you like it when I sing" I answered and noticed a little blush forming on her cheeks when I mentioned that I knew she like it when I sang I still liked the fact that I could get her to blush. Focus Hudson I whispered to myself.

I turned on the boom box and started to sing to the girl I love and prove that it's her I want:

This Romeo is bleeding  
>But you can't see his blood<br>It's nothing but some feelings  
>That this old dog kicked up<p>

It's been raining since you left me  
>Now I'm drowning in the flood<br>You see I've always been a fighter  
>But without you I give up<p>

Now I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
>But baby, that's just me<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
>Are just memories of a different life<br>Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
>One that made you have to say goodbye<br>What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
>To touch your lips, to hold you near<br>When you say your prayers try to understand  
>I've made mistakes, I'm just a man<p>

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
>When he says the words you've been needing to hear<br>I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
>To say to you till the end of time<p>

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<p>

If you told me to cry for you  
>I could<br>If you told me to die for you  
>I would<br>Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
>In these loaded dice<br>But baby if you give me just one more try  
>We can pack up our old dreams<br>And our old lives  
>We'll find a place where the sun still shines<p>

And I will love you, baby - Always  
>And I'll be there forever and a day - Always<br>I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and<br>The words don't rhyme  
>And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind<br>And I'll love you – Always

I finished with tears in my eyes and I look up to see Rachel running out the front door tears streaming down her cheeks before I could say anything she jumped into my arms and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever had in my life.

"Did you mean it" she said after we broke apart when oxygen became necessary

"Every word babe I told you I love you and I always will so does this mean you'll take me back" I asked hopefully

"Of course I will Finn I love you too I always have thank you for singing that song too I know it's one of your favourites" she said

"I knew you loved me singing" I said coyly

"Yeah ok anyways my dads are on a business trip you can stay the night if you want to?" she asked

"I want too" I replied

We went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom once we got in and shut the door she laid down under the blankets while I stripped down to my boxers and texted Kurt to tell him where I am and to cover for me with Mom and Burt. I climbed into the other side of the side and wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Goodnight Finn I Love you" she said sleepily

"Night and I love you too Rach" I replied and kissed her forehead softly

"I'm forever yours" she stated

"Faithfully" I finished and snuck in last kiss for the night

I laid there thinking I could defiantly get used to this, and hopefully we would get married when we are older I know that she's going to New York because she is destined for great things and I don't know what I'm going to when I graduate but I am sure of one thing and that one thing is that I am never letting Rachel Berry go again.

Songs

The winner takes it all By Abba

Always By Bon Jovi

This is my first ever fanfiction so reviews are more than welcomed and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
